


Concert Baby

by MochiMinWriting



Category: AOMG, GRAY (Musician), Gray - Fandom, K-Hip Hop, Khh, Lee Sunghwa, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Your water breaks at an AOMG concert.





	Concert Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“I still don’t know why you wanted to come today. It’s so hot and there are so many people. I thought you didn’t like being in a crowd lately.” All eyes were on you as Gray rambled on. He held your hand as he led you through the backstage area walking at an acceptable pace for you.

“I want to have fun and see you perform one last time before the baby is born.”

Just the mention of the baby had Gray smiling again. He was worried about bringing you to the concert when you were only a week away from your due date. He didn’t think it was such a good idea but you insisted and he wasn’t one to deny you anything when you were carrying his child. “Just make sure you stay seated. I don’t want you jumping around.”

You laughed knowing there was no way you could do that even if you tried. “Like I could jump in this state. Babe, I could barely walk up the stairs.”

When you finally made it to the dressing room you were greeted by many shocked expressions. “Y/N, you came!” Jay got up offering his seat to you.

“Of course” you smiled thankfully for his sacrifice. Once you sat down Gray left you in good company while he got ready. “This might be the last time I get to come see all of you perform in a long time. Soon I’ll have my hands full with the baby.” You let your hand rest on top of your belly and smiled feeling excited. 

"Your labor date is next week right?” Jay asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, but I have a feeling it might be later than that. The doctor said I would start feeling discomfort or false labor pains the week before I’m due but I’m perfectly fine.”

Hoody starred at you in awe. “Unnie what if your water suddenly broke right now?”

“What?” Gray came back to the scene with a panicked expression. The rest of the guys all lifted their feet from the ground.

“I said if “ Hoody pushed Kiseok and Loco’s legs back down. “I guess you guys aren’t to be relied on. Instead of helping Y/N you guys will be worried about wetting your expensive shoes.”

“Why are you guys so worried? It’s not like I’ll flood the room.” You turned to Gray who had reacted so quickly it made you realize he was more than ready for the big moment. “At least I know you won’t hesitate to help me.”

“I’ll always come running for you.” He kissed the top of your head reassuringly.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s time.”

Soon you were walking behind everyone as they made their way to the stage. Gray held your hand once again as he led you the side of the stage where he had set up your own personal seat. 

“What’s all this?” you asked as you saw a nice comfortably white couch with your name on it. He literally had a reserved sign on it with your name so the staff knew who would be sitting there. 

“This is your seat for tonight.” He walked you around it and had you sit down so he could take your shoes off. “Go ahead and relax, put your feet up.” 

You did as you were told and turned on the couch to put your feet up. You were now taking up the whole couch and you had to say it was the most comfortable you had been in months. A sigh of satisfaction escaped you making Gray laugh.

Staff came by rolling in a table that was filled with fruits, water, ginger ale, but most importantly, “fries!.” You quickly picked one and took a bite. There was a huge smile on your face as you ate your favorite craving food. 

“Ooo there’s fries!” The guys all circled the table taking the fries that had been given to you.

“Hey, those are for Y/N.” Gray tried stopping them.

“Aren’t you guys ashamed to be stealing food from a pregnant woman?” Hoody helped Gray gain control of the situation.

“That’s fine, I can share. There were way too many for me alone anyway.”

“Mmmmm-ks”

“Th-mnn”

You imagined they were trying to thank you but we're having difficulty with all the fries they were stuffing in their mouths. “Seriously babe, you are going above and beyond the call of duty.”

“All for you.”

You watched from the comfort of your seat as Gray and everyone else was given their microphones. When he was ready he came back to warn you once more. “Remember no jumping.” He gave you a quick kiss even though you were in the middle of chewing then ran off to join the others.

 

* * *

 

 

“Girl we need a metronome” you shouted at the top of your lungs getting too excited. 

“Unnie if you keep yelling like that you will lose your voice.” Hoody had pulled up a chair beside you and kept you company while she waited for her queue to go back on stage. 

“I can’t help it. Seong-Hwa’s voice just does something to me that makes me lose control.” You watched Gray with love-struck eyes as he walked around the stage. “I can see why he was worried about me jumping. I can’t just sit back and watch. You swung your legs over planting them on the ground. “Help me up you two.” You called to Elo and Ugly Duck who were nearby. It was a bit of a struggle but you stood up feeling energized by Gray’s voice.

You didn’t jump but you did sway from side to side with Hoody. 

Before the song was over you suddenly stopped feeling a pop followed by a wetness between your thighs. Looking down you couldn’t really see much. Your stomach was way too big. You took a step back and saw the small puddle that stood in your place.

That’s when Hoody saw it too. “Oh my god, Unnie!” She began to panic and send signals to the staff so they could call an ambulance. After that it was just as you expected the moment to be, everyone was panicking including you. 

You stood there with your legs spread shoulder-width apart looking to Hoody for instructions. “What do I do?” You didn’t want to move around when you were dripping. 

“I don’t know. Just stay here until help gets here.” Hoody then realized no one had told Gray. 

Loco, who had gone to the restroom, came back to the scene like a lost kid. That’s why Hoody spotted and called him over. “Hyuk-Woo go get Gray.” Doing as he was told Loco walked out on the stage causing an uproar with the fans.

They thought he was going to do some sort of special performance with the other three but instead, he just went directly to Gray and shouted in his ear so he could hear. “Y/N’s water broke.”

“What!?” Gray asked, unsure if it was true.

Loco pointed in your direction where Gray could see Hoody motioning him over with one hand while you held the other for support.

He instantly ran off stage to be by your side causing confusion to not just the fans but Jay and Kiseok as well. They huddled with Loco to get the details and nodded in understanding once he told them what was happening.

“Baby I’m here.” Gray panted as he joined your side. He was sweating and short of breath but he was ready to help you. 

You let go of Hoody and wrapped your arms around Gray with relief. “Babe the baby is coming.” You were still shocked, you heard a lot about this moment from other people and you even saw it in the movies but it didn’t compare to the real thing. 

In movies, you saw women walking everywhere like nothing was happening. You, on the other hand, were afraid to move because of the constant drip. No one ever told you it wouldn’t stop dripping. You were relieved when the paramedics arrived.

Jay cut the song short knowing they couldn’t continue without Gray. “Sorry everyone we will be cutting this one short to congratulate Gray and Y/N, whose water just broke. Gray is going to be meeting his baby girl soon!.”

As you were being wheeled out of there you blushed hearing Jay’s words echo through the venue. Gray held your hand, staying right beside you the entire drive to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

**6 Months Later**

 

You sighed as you looked through your bag once more and didn’t find what you were looking for. “Babe it’s not here.” When you looked up you saw Gray had gone ahead without you. 

“Look Hwa-Young this is where Daddy goes first. He has to change and do his hair so he can go on the stage. I will show you the stage later too, okay?” Gray looked down at his daughter as she looked up at him from the stroller not understanding a word.

“Seong-Hwa you didn’t pack the pacifier!” You scolded him as soon as you caught up to him.

“Did you look in the-”

“Yes, I looked in the small pocket as well. Now, what will I do if she starts crying?” You loved your daughter, you did, but sadly she was born with such powerful lungs. When she cried she screamed. It was like someone was literally torturing her. The only way to keep her quiet was to give her her pacifier. “I shouldn’t have let you talk me into bringing her here.”

“Relax, it will be fine. She’s calm today.” He pointed at her “just look at her.”

Your daughter starred up at you with an innocent look. You wouldn’t be fooled though. That expression could easily change from one second to the other. “You just want to show her off.”

“Is that so bad?” He knelt down beside her. “Daddy wants everyone to meet the most beautiful girl in the world.”

She raised her chubby little hand and slapped Gray’s face away making you laugh.

“She said, get my pacifier or there will be consequences.”


End file.
